


Yuri's Note

by Graciekit99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Attempted Blackmail, Break Up, Bullying, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: Yuri's lies about his past hasn't fooled Otabek. Now if only Yuri can come to terms with himself and the courage to tell Otabek what happened. Inner demons are never to face, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi everyone. I guess before you read this there are TRIGGERS in this. Mentions of bullying, assault (both physical and sexual). This is set 5 year on from the first season

Otabek once asked Yuri why he had eyes of a solider. Yuri didn't have a response so he made up a lie and said something like, "You have to be tough to win. I guess that's why."

Otabek hugged the Russian and told him to sleep on a real answer which Yuri did. Or at least tried to. He wasn't asleep long but it was enough for him to wake and find Otabek still asleep, suffocating one of his cat teddies.

Yuri ran his hand through Otabek's hair and was amazed how warm it was. The cars in the street below filled the silence of the flat. The small room was lit with the shine of the street lights outside. As Yuri tried to get up he was grabbed by his sides by Otabek. It was almost as if Otabek was trying to make Yuri feel guilty for him trying to leave while he was still asleep. Yuri adjusted Otabek's hands and replaced a couch pillow for his own form.

"Big baby," Yuri quietly grumbled as he got up up from the couch.

Yuri walked to the adjoining kitchen and looked out the window. The lights of St. Petersburg lights danced across the cloudy night sky and lit up Yuri's pale face with a slight orange glow. As he looked away his heart felt heavy.

"I have to tell him, don't I?" Yuri thought to himself. Yuri knew he didn't have to confidence to talk to Otabek out load about this so he figured writing his thoughts out on paper was the next best option. Potya, his cat, walked into the room and rubbed against his legs.

"Be quiet, don't wake him up," Yuri spoke in hushed tones to the cat. The cat purred loudly in response, her big eyes peering up at Yuri. "I'd kill you if I didn't love you so much."

Yuri motioned for the cat to follow him into the bedroom but the cat beat him there, jumping onto the bed. Yuri flung the pillows from the bed towards the window finding a small notebook under the last one. He then dragged the quilt from the bed and onto the pile of pillows. Potya was nearly flung off the bed with the sudden movement and howled.

"Potya. I didn't see you, sorry" he quietly apologized as he sat down.

Yuri reached up and opened the window above letting in a light breeze into the dim room. Yuri breathes in the crisp night air of early spring. He put the pen to the paper yet paused, taking a moment to compose his thoughts before continuing, writing down his most precious thoughts.

_Otabek,_

_I'm too chicken to talk face to face, out loud about myself. What I am about to tell you, I don't talk about it to people. I just can't. However, something is pushing me to tell you. I trust you and I am trusting you with this. Please, tell no one about what you read. I can only describe it as that I grew up too fast. I mean, I wanted to grow up but soon found out that I wasn't ready for the world. I once tried to run away to get some freedom. For once my life, my head felt….. clearer. They obviously found me and were amazed that I didn't freeze to death. I could tell afterwards that people were judging for it though. People at the rink kept asking why I ran, why I did it. I didn't have an answer so I just yelled at them that it happened and to forget about it._

_I never felt my life was my own unless I was on ice. When I'm on the ice I remember that night, my head calm, clear and peaceful once again. Maybe it was just the calm before the storm. During that calm I kept feeling like I was forgetting something, or that something was just there in the back of my mind. I wish I never remembered but it's too late now._

_I can't write this Beka, please, force me to tell you. Rip it out of me if you have to. I'm stuck. This will ruin me if it comes out, yet kill me if I keep it bottled up for much longer. I once told someone before only to be called me a liar. That placed in me a fear of trusting people. It fucked me up. God, now I'm sounding worse than Yuuri._

_It was difficult. Grandpa couldn't always bring me to the rink or dance class. There was never enough room in the small flat we lived. My mother didn't like me dancing in the flat so I danced in the school yard in secret. Soon I was found and called names like fairy, but not the good kind. Angered from their teasing and jeers, I would beat them up only to get in trouble with the teacher. They told me I would end up to be no good or in jail. My father didn't take this so well. Afterwards, I "fell" down the stairs at my Grandpa's house. He'd ask why should I keep skating, it's obvious I'm no good at it good. This outburst made me feel guilty for having my fun outside the house._

_I started sneaking out at night to go to the rink to practice since I couldn't during the day. Sometimes Viktor would joined me if he was in the city, especially in my last year as a junior. He is an idiot and realized how late we skated or how I always walked home alone. I swear that Katsudon is his common sense._

_When I finally saved up enough money I didn't think twice about coming to this city. Yakov didn't care, he was just happy that I was closer to Lilia if I needed to be. Yakov is actually a big fucking softie, just don't go tell him I said that. It was that, finally, I slept properly and was able to close my eyes. Yet, the ice is the only place I could totally forget. The ice is my anchor._

_With all this I…_

Yuri noticed a few wet spots hitting the page and wiped his few stray tears. He noticed the light outside getting brighter and heard the seagulls starting to squawk, announcing the morning and reminding him of Hasetsu.

_With all of this though, it's not my demon. I never had a childhood. I'm damaged and I just can't forget that anymore._

Yuri stopped and petted the cat that was begging for attention. He set down the notebook leaving it half open. He picked the needy cat up and snuggled with it, falling asleep soon after.

When Yuri awoke again, he was surprised to find himself in his bed wrapped up in the blankets from the floor. Yuri slowly sat up to see Otabek reading the notebook previously abandoned on the floor.

"Beka?"

Otabek's whipped his head around to face Yuri, the question already in his eyes, "How many people know everything?"

"Just you." Yuri replied as he quickly looked down at his hands, unable to look Otabek in the eyes. Yuri heard Otabek slowly get up, felt the bed dip as he sat down beside him and saw him reaching for his hands, yet he quickly swatted them away.

"Yura, don't, please, I'm here. Let me be here for you. You can talk about anything you need to with me. You said I would have force it out of you, but I'm scared if I do that I will hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." Otabek paused trying to think of how to continue. "Did he hurt you other than that time on the stairs?" Otabek was surprised at his question being quickly cut off Yuri laughter.

"Hurt me? He didn't hurt me. He fucking scarred me for life Beka!" Yuri grabbed on to Otabek's shirt and buried his head in his boyfriend's chest desperate to find some comfort as he continued. "He fucking assaulted me. He just kept touching me in placed I didn't want to be touched. I told him to stop. Not like he would listen. What kind of monster does that to their own child? A thirteen year old child? Why Beka? Why me? I don't understand" Yuri yelled as his voice broke with tears.

"Yura." Otabek started as he lifted Yuri's head with both hands slowly, forcing him to look at him. "I care about you. I'm not going to hurt or neglect or neglect you or abandon you. You are stuck with me until the day I die." Otabek said firmly making sure he maintained eye contact with Yuri. He slowly brought Yuri's still shaking hands to his lips and kissed them gently

Yuri stared at Otabek with wide eyes and hugged him. Otabek slowly rubbed Yuri's back as his harsh breathing trying to contain his tears filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote more of this. I may have a bit of fluff in here. Thanks for reading. I greatly enjoy any of your responses

The Russian and the Kazakh spent most of the day next to each other, whether on the sofa or around the apartment. It was silent. Neither of them spoke, apart from mumbled apologies and whispered thanks. Yet, it wasn't awkward. They only noticed how much time had gone went by when Yuri's phone rang. Yuri picked it off the coffee table and looked at the caller I.D.

"Viktor's calling." Yuri placed the phone back down on the table and let it ring out. Then it happened again a few minutes later. Yuri grumpily picked it up to see if it was Viktor again, but it was the other Yuri. "Great. Making Katsudon do his bidding. He's so whipped. Otabek, you answer them. I don't want to talk to them." He settled back into his spot on the sofa while Otabek hit the green button.

"Yurio! Why didn't you pick up the first time? You're so cruel to me and Yuuri. We were worried when you weren't at practices. I know it's off season, but you never miss one. Yurio? Are you there?" There was another voice in the background on Viktor's side. "Don't be dramatic, Viktor. Sorry. Yuri. He stole my phone."

Otabek looked at Yuri with a raised eyebrow before speaking. "This is Otabek. Yuri didn't get much sleep. So he didn't go today. He'll be back tomorrow, so no need to worry."

"Oh. Did you tire him out too much? Yuuri never seems to be satisfied; no matter how much I try. Maybe he can give a few tips to Yurio." Yuri grabbed the phone out of Otabek's hand and put it on loud speaker.

"Listen here, old man. We didn't fuck. And stop fucking calling me Yurio. That's not my name!"

"I was talking about training, but thanks for sharing." Yuri could imagine Viktor's shit eating smile at the other end. He growled as he hit the red button. The phone was unceremoniously flung onto the table. Otabek rubbed Yuri's shoulders. "You okay, Yura?"

"I hate them two." The phone suddenly lit up with a string of messages from Viktor. Something about dinner was all Yuri caught before the screen went dark again. "I guess if Katsudon is cooking, it would be decent food. Should we go over, Beka?" Otabek smiled at Yuri and nodded. "It sounds nice."

Yuri went to text when he noticed that Viktor had said they were bring over food. "Shit! They are coming over." The blond jumped off the sofa and started to fling any unwashed dishes into the sink along with empty mugs left abandoned on the coffee table. Otabek also got up and helped his boyfriend only to be shooed away, so he cleaned other parts of the apartment. They both heard a knock on the door not too long after. Yuri stopped Otabek before he opened the door and quickly looked around. Yuri noticed the copy was on the coffee table. He quickly ran over and shoved it behind a pillow on the sofa then let Otabek open the door to the couple.

"We are sorry for springing this on you. We weren't sure if Yuri was sick, so we made food for you both." Yuuri gestured to the bags in Viktor's hands.

"Yuuri, you don't need to apologise for caring," added Viktor.

"You do, old man," shouted Yuri from inside. "Now get your asses in here before I slam the door on your faces."

Yuri and Yuuri set up the table and squished around the small kitchen table. Yuri dug in without a second thought. Neither Yuri nor Otabek had eaten that day. Both were running on a mix of tea and coffee. Otabek looked over at Yuri. He reached over and whipped a piece of rice off the corner of Yuri's mouth. Yuri felt a slight shiver go down his back and glared at the other. Otabek quickly retracted his hand. The couple across from the two smiled at each other. Viktor winked at Otabek as he rubbed circles on his lover's hand.

Yuri finished first. "I'm stuffed." He slid his arms behind his chair and leaned back. Yuuri smiled and set down his chopsticks. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Growing boys need their food. Remember to eat on off days, even when having fun."

"I've grown three inches since my senior debut. I'm growing, okay. Stop mothering me." Yuri followed his arms and looked away. "Yurio. Don't be mean to your mother," Viktor said sternly.

"Shut up! You aren't my family." Yuri picked up his dishes and put them in the sink before storming out of the room, flipping the middle finger towards the confused pair.

"Someone is a fierce tiger this evening. Did you two fight last night?" Viktor put his arms around Yuuri and cuddled up to him, then kissed his neck. "We don't fight, Yuuri. Do we?"

"If you dare to go another week without doing your share of the dishes, I'm kicking you out. And I keep Makkachin." Yuuri glanced over at Viktor and took a drink.

"How did I get such a cruel lover," said Viktor as he moved the leftover food on his plate around.

"We didn't fight. He's just upset. It's not mine to share. I'm going to go check on him." Otabek stood up and walked out. He went to the first place Yuri usually hid, which was the bathroom because it had a lock. Otabek knocked on the door and waited. There wasn't an answer, but he still tried the door. The door opened easily, and Otabek looked around the small and extremely orange room. He noticed blond hair sticking out of the bath.

"Are you going to stay in there with your clothes on or are you going to get out?" Yuri looked up and stuck his tongue out. "No, but you can join if you fit." The bath wasn't made for two. Otabek sat on the side and leaned in. Their lips meet with force. Yuri gripped onto the side of the bath before pushing Otabek. Yuri panted from the lack of air.

"Next time, I make the first move." Yuri looked away from the Kazakh. "I feel better when I have more control on that stuff. I'm always first with anything other than hugs if you noticed."

Otabek stood up and got into the bath. He pulled he knees up to fit. The tap was digging into his back, but he didn't care. "I won't do anything you feel unsure or uncomfortable with, Yura. By the way, the old married couple are fighting over dishes." Yuri smiled a little at the statement and blushed. "Hope we aren't like that."

"Are we going to stay here till they come find us or am I going to have to kick out the love birds?"

Yuri grinned back. "That's my job. Make their lives hell in the best way for me." Yuri stood up quickly and carefully got out of the bath. The two heard commotion outside and shouting. Yuri sighed. "They are worse than an old married couple," he thought.

The pair walked out of the bathroom to an onslaught of both Russian and Japanese curses out of Yuuri as he was pacing up and down the living room. Viktor was sitting rigged on the couch, looking at the coffee table.

"The fuck? Who forgot to walk the dog," said Yuri, crossing his arms. Yuuri looked over then pointed to the coffee table, right where Viktor was looking. The copy was open right in front of them. Yuri looked back at Otabek. He felt a knot it throat, and everything hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What the fuck is that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended just peachy. I'm working on chapter three but it might be delayed as I have a busy week. God know why must I get up for 11am mass after two days of hiking. There is a storm coming next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everyone, the hike tried to kill me. Eight mountains in a few hours in hot sun. It was dame fun. This chapter was kind of hard to write so enjoy.

Yuri didn't trust his words. He looked down at his feet. Even though Yuri wasn't looking at any of them, he still felt their eyes on him. He wanted to cry, destroy the world and die all in one feeling. The apartment was static with tension. His eyes started to sting from holding back tears.

"It's fiction," Yuri whispered. "Just fiction."

"Bullshit! Yuri Plisetsky." Viktor rose from the sofa and looked straight at the younger Russian. "Why keep building walls if we already know?" he said, gesturing to the copy on the table. Otabek now stood between the two with a raised arm. He looked back at his boyfriend.

"Yura, keeping it bottled isn't good for you. They only care for you."

Those words made Yuri snap. Yuri screamed and pushed Otabek away from him. He then stormed into the kitchen. The sound of smashed china filtered its way around them. Yuuri flinched with the sound of each dish hitting the tiled floor. It went quiet for a few moments before they heard a low thud and a string of Russian curses. Yuri now pushed his way by them, down the hall, to the bedroom. Otabek walked a few steps closer, only to be met the contents of the room being flung out the door.

Both Viktor and Otabek approached the doorway with caution. They spotted Yuri standing, shaking, in the middle of the ruined room. The blond fell to his knees when he snapped back to reality. The sobs got louder the more Yuri thought of what he had done.

The older Russian knelt down and reached over to comfort the other. Yuri's head shot up, and he crawled just out of arm's reach of the silver haired man. "G-get away from me. I'm mental. Mad. Dangerous." Each word felt like a dagger to Otabek's heart. Neither of the two knew what to do.

Yuuri appeared at the doorway with a blanket in his arms. He walked over and wrapped it around Yuri. Yuri tried to push him away but curled into the Yuuri's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "Hush, Yuri. No one is hurt. We think no differently of you from a few smashed plates and a dented fridge." Yuuri rubbed gentle little swirls on the other's mid back.

It hurt Yuri's pride to show any form of weakness. On the other side, Yuuri felt just as bad. It hurt that this wasn't the first time he had to do this for someone dear to him. The first time was back when he had lived in Detroit with Phichit. Phichit spent two hours trashing their shared dorm after his ex-boyfriend had posted his nudes on different social media accounts with his account tagged in all of them. When the Thai came back to reality, the crash of emotions was worse than the room's state. It was trial and error to get Phichit to calm down.

"I'm sorry," croaked Yuri. He didn't look up. "I didn't want to be weak or for people to treat me different. I didn't want for you to see me like this."

"We all have things that we would rather not have shared with people we are close to. A thing we hate about ourselves. If you want to share your thoughts with us, we are here." Yuuri loosened his grip on the blond, feeling confident Yuri wouldn't topple over.

"Why do people close to you hurt you the most?" Yuri felt the dread build up. He clutched the blanket closer. Yuri leaned over and whispered something in Yuuri's ear then quickly looked away. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm happy you trust me enough. Am I allowed to share with Viktor?" The blond nodded.

The Japanese man got up and walked up to his partner. "You, Me and Mr broom, in the kitchen please. Oh, Otabek. Could you please sort out the bed if we do the kitchen?"

"Sure." The Kazakh slow walked over to Yuri and sat next to him. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have taken the copy out of the room."

"Beka. Please don't blame yourself. I messed up, big time." Yuri's hands wandered through Otabek's black hair. "I love you, you fucking idiot. And it hurts to feel like this."

"Can I carry you to bed?" Yuri looked over at him, confused at the question. Before he could even answer, Otabek had him in his arms. Otabek carefully placed Yuri on the bare bed. He then started to walk around the room, picking up bedsheets here and there. He threw them towards Yuri. One hit Yuri in the head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Otabek didn't answer. He picked up the pillows in the hallway and dropped them on the bed. Yuri looked around the bed. It was a mess. "Is this what you call making a bed because I think you did a crappy job." Yuri fixed the pillows into the right positions followed by the quilt and sheets.

Yuri sprawled his body down on the now clean bed. He looked over at Otabek and reached out. "Join me. You haven't a say on the matter." Otabek didn't mind anyway. He laid next to Yuri, who wrapped his arms around him.

"Let's stay like this forever. Fuck life." Yuri kissed him gently then cuddled back into Otabek's chest. They both enjoyed the closeness and warmth of each other. Yuri fell asleep followed by Otabek. When Yuuri went to check on the pair, he couldn't help but feel his heart clench at the sight of them tangled together, holding each other. Viktor hugged him from behind and kissed his forehead.

"I left a post it on the counter. Let's leave them so they can rest." Yuuri nodded and held Viktor's hand as they crept quietly out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I've planned a good few more chapters and maybe a one-shot or two. I'm not use to doing anything other than one-shots so "bear" with me. I'm planning to update every two weeks till I've sorted out all my exams. I need to get a good grade in French to stay there next year, so lots of hard work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everyone, sorry that this is late. I had summer exams to cram a year's work into a week. Thank you for still reading this. I might have went a bit far in this but fuck it after Welcome to the Madness. Is there anything out of bounds? Anywho, do enjoy ^_^.
> 
> Translations: Я не могу без тебе жить= I can’t live without you and кот is a cat

Yuri was first to wake. Most likely, because there was a cat sleeping on his chest. Otabek was still asleep next to him. He watched the sun rise over the buildings outside the window before attempting to get up. The cat hissed as it was moved from its spot.

"Bad кот, you know better." The cat swished its tail as it left the blond alone again. Yuri quietly padded his way towards the kitchen trying not to wake the Kazakh man, even if he slept like a bear. He stooped before he walked in. The memory of yesterday was still prominent in his mind. After a deep breath, he walked in.

It looked no different from yesterday with the lack of destruction everywhere and a dint in the fridge. Yakov would kill him if he had broken his foot on something as stupid as a fridge. There was a sticky note on the counter. Only Viktor's writing was so bad, that you could describe it as chicken scribbles.

"We cleaned up. We didn't want to wake you both up, so I left a note. You need new china. We can lend you some for the meantime if you want. If you don't come to practice ,we'll make up an excuse for you."

Yuri went and looked in the cupboards. He really did break the a lot. Not a cup, plate or bowl was left unharmed. He huffed as he took out a pot.

"Porridge will have to do out of the pot." He poured some dry mix in and added a bottle of water, then put it on the hob to simmer away. Otabek came up behind him and went over to the kettle.

"We haven't any cups. Don't drink the water. I've only put it on two times." Yuri glanced over at his boyfriend. "We need to go shopping for some today after practice probably." He sighed as he mixed the gloop. Otabek walked over and wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and kissed his cheek, before resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"We could get you some of those cute section plates for kids with tigers on them. Maybe some matching sippy cups, hmm." Yuri blushed and then shoved a spoonful of porridge into the Otabek mouth. Otabek swallowed then licked the spoon.

"But you like it when I treat you like a kid." Otabek gazed at Yuri's face, which turned to a slightly pinker tinge.

"Shut up."

Otabek laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "Food first. Yakov won't be happy if we are late. Grab a spoon, we have no bowls. I broke them too." He whispered, looking at the pot. They sat down and Otabek reached out to grab Yuri's hand. They ate in silence. Once they had finished eating, Yuri sided out of the grasp of his boyfriend's hand to grab his gear.

They meet back at the door.

"Do we have to do this?" Yuri shoved his hand into the pockets of his zip-up. "It's only off season."

"The pot calling the kettle black much. Anyway, didn't you want to give Yakov a heart attack with us two, since we'll be pair skating?" The blond rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them.

The sound of seagulls greeted them when they walked outside. They weren't too far from the rink, but far enough not to be on top of it every day. Otabek slowed down a bit and looked over the canal they were walking alongside.

"What is it, Beka?"

"Yura, I know you are worried. I can see it in your face. You were talking in your sleep again." Yuri's fists balled up in his pockets. It's happened before, which causes more stress for him. It scares him that he can't control what he says.

"What did I say?"

"You went off mumbling about breaking wild cats out of the zoo and then for me to stop licking you." Yuri almost sighed in relief that it was a safer topic to expain but had to blush at the thought of Otabek licking him.

"Ah, sorry."

"Don't be. Maybe we should run the rest of the way, just to make it in time." They set off racing towards the building. Yuri's nimbleness was on his side, and he made it first.

"Beat you, Beka. Ha!" He leaned over to catch his breath. They walked in together, hand in hand. Mila waved from over the rink area in at them. Yuuri and Viktor were already on the ice. The pair went and did their stretches. Yuri gagged, catching a glimpse of the married couple, almost courting on ice.

Viktor had retired two years ago, some judges just couldn't deal with his love for his husband and marked him down at every chance they could. Yuuri fared better as he was more of a private person. Maybe a few threats from Yakov had helped too. The only reason that Yuri was out, was due to a certain click-happy Thai getting a photo of Yuri and Otabek sneaky making out in an empty hall at the wedding.

Yuri went out first. Yakov shouted that his left leg was sloppy and he had to extend his arms more. He went from a triple toe to a flying sit spin. The other Yuri had landed only landed salchow out of five. Viktor still cheered on his partner anyway. Otabek started slowly around the rink to warm up, then made a quick beeline towards Yuri.

"Hello, dear." Otabek stopped in front of him. "Would you care to have this dance?" Yuri rolled his eyes and pretended to curtsy.

"Why yes, sir," he put on his fakest high voice. The other skaters around the rink, stopped and began to skate away from the pair. Yakov looked from the sidelines and shouted at them to come back. No one wanted to get stuck between one of Yuri's more creative pieces. A normal waltz piece of music came from of the speakers. Otabek had given the sound board person a cheap bottle of vodka as payment. The student was happy with any form of alcohol.

Yakov watched the pair stake around each other, never touching. It felt similar to Yuuri and Viktor's exhibition piece, but had their own flare. Then the music changed to something on the opposite side of the music scale. Yuri grinned at Otabek and launched towards him. The Kazakh picked up the Russian up by his waist and spun him around in the air before lowering him on to the ground. Yuri then simple spun lazy circles around Otabek then slid on to the ice towards Otabek. Otabek picked him up and pretended to kiss him passionately before he gently placed him on the ground. The music faded and any of the other skaters that stayed, were shell-shocked at the performance. Yakov gripped the sideboards barrier wall.

"Why do I even bother with you?!" He threw his hat to the rink's floor and stormed out the door. Yuri started to laugh at the older Russian's reaction.

"See I scared him off, now we can go early." Yuri grabbed Otabek's hand and hauled himself up. They skated to the edge of the rink and put on their blade guards. The two were approached by Viktor and Yuuri.

"Wow. Such energy and passion. Is that going to be part of your theme this year or are you just trying to kill the coach?" Yuri shrugged his shoulders at Viktor and untied his laces.

"Could be a bit of both. He's in a mood." Otabek laughed at his boyfriend's reaction. "If he comes back, tell him we're gone."

"Oh, going 'romancing' elsewhere?" Viktor winked at the pair, which earned him a groan from both Yuri's.

"Shove that shit up your ass, old man!"

"I already have." Viktor hugged Yuuri and kissed his cheek.

"Fuck you." Yuri shoved his skates into his bag. He attempted to walk off but Yuuri stopped him before he could walk out.

"About yesterday, we don't think any different of you. Viktor did want to murder a certain someone, but I convinced him not to go on a manhunt in the middle of the night."

"Please don't say that. Um, thanks for cleaning up. No need to lend any dishes, we're going shopping now. I really wanted to thank you. Seriously."

"It's the least we could do for you both. Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"No. I think that we are going out to celebrate the destruction of Coach Feltsman's mental state."

Yuri saw Viktor approaching and waved bye to the pair. So, he lied again. He didn't want to sit in around the two. God knows what could come out. Otabek was waiting for him.

"Я не могу без тебе жить" Otabek whispered in the blond's ear.

"Shut up, Beka," Yuri winced.

"I like seeing you flustered. It's a rare occurrence."

"Don't be such a pervert." Yuri pecked the Otabek cheek. "Have I corrupted you or were you always this bad." He emphasised the d on bad.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Very funny," he said sarcastically. "Can we get going now? I don't want to spend the whole evening shopping." Otabek nodded in agreement. The couple slowly made their way downtown. The Kazakh stopped in fount of a homeware store and tapped Yuri's shoulder.

"Hey. Wake up sleepy head, how about we try here?" Yuri looked at the store name and hummed in agreement. They walked in and glanced at the items until they found the china section. Otabek picked up a hideous green and pink plate.

"How about these?" He held them up.

"How about no. They look like something babushka would have had." Yuri looked around the area again. The only plates or cups with cats were all for kids. Otabek gently picked up a tiger sippy cup and put it in the basket when Yuri wasn't looking. Yuri found some pastel yellow plates and matching bowls.

"They look good, let's get them." He put them in the basket and noticed the cup. "Beka, where did this come from?" Otabek turned around and smiled at the blond.

"On the shelf, kitten. And don't go putting it back because I know you like it." He plucked it out of Yuri's hands and put it in the basket. "I think we have enough, Yuri. The cupboard only has so much space. Let's go pay." They went to the checkout and paid. When they went out into the streets again, Yuri called a taxi.

"Said it will be five minutes." He looked down at the bags at his feet. "The lovebirds invited us to dinner, but I was thinking something a bit more special."

"Eat out?" Otabek questioned, looking at his grinning partner.

"I was thinking more along the lines of eating you out."

Otabek almost choked on air.

"If that's what you want to do. I'm just not that sure."

Yuri laughed and picked up the bags again.

"I was just messing with you. After everything we did today, I don't think I'm that horny right now." The Kazakh groaned and looked down at the road.

"Maybe kitten wants some punishment when we get home."

Yuri tensed up.

"Don't you dare!"

"What about a tickle war?"

"Does this face look amused? Don't fucking start here." Yuri stepped away just when the taxi pulled up. He shoved the bags in the back. They rode in silence for the journey. When they got back into the apartment, Otabek broke the silence.

"I love you. In all ways possible. I will break bones for you, destroy the all of Russia for you."

"Beka, stop being sappy. It's gross and weird out of you."

"Can't I do anything romantic for you," he begged.

"Get me food and let me have all the pillows tonight, and you will be the best boyfriend in the world."

"You are such a cat, Yura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to write up the next chapter but it is kind of on a block for me but I’ve a ton of free time to write now the school year is over before I head back to work so I’m going to try get a few wrote up and spread out the updates. BTW I love your views.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everyone, school is over and I've a ton of time to write or train, just depending on the weather. Anywho, enjoy ^__^.

A few weeks had passed by. Off season would be over too soon, and most skaters were ready for the new and daunting season. Yuri was over at Yuuri's and Viktor's. They were sat down, talking about the upcoming season. The three had agreed in secret, that it was to be Yuuri's last season. Yuuri was finding it hard to keep up with the younger skaters. With new and more competitive skaters joining the ranks each year, Yuuri's anxiety had started to take over.

"Yurio, what is your theme?" asked Viktor as he places three cups down on the table.

Yuri sighed as he crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair he was sitting on. "I haven't given it much thought. Lilia is still sending me different choreography over, even though Yakov keeps telling her to stop working and get better. Ugh, I swear if she dies, she will send her ghost to make me arabesque for the rest of my life."

Viktor shivered at the remark. "Да, I think she will do the same with me."

"I'll talk to Otabek about it later. I don't think he has finalized yet on his theme."

Viktor looked towards the kitchen "Are you staying for some of Yuuri's miso soup?" Yuri stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Hate tofu, makes me want to puke even at the smell. So, I'm out of here, old man. I'll see you and Yuuri at the rink tomorrow." Yuri took one large gulp of the tea on the table and then picked up his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Bye Yuuri! Look after your idiot." He left their apartment wondering about the season. Or even his future. He was twenty, top of his career and hopelessly in love. Yuri just didn't know what to do next. It didn't take him long to get back to his place.

Yuri turned the key of the door and pushed it open. A chorus of meows greeted him. Two different meows to be exact. And Yuri was sure he only had one cat. Yuri looked down and spotted his ragdoll curling around his leg along with a fluffy brown mess of a kitten.

"Where the fuck did you come from?!" He picked up the fur ball. It looked to be around eight weeks old, but scrawny under the dirty fur. He didn't notice Otabek in the same room as him.

"Surprise?" Otabek said.

Yuri looked up at his boyfriend. "I'll give you one minute to explain why this poor thing is in such a state and not to mention and in my living room."

"To cut a long story short, I found her abandoned, flung in a bag on the road home. She wouldn't have made it if I hadn't stopped."

Yuri examined the kitten again. It was a brown tabby with green eyes. He looked back at Otabek and placed the kitten in his arms. "What's with you and finding strays in need? You found her, so you'll be washing. She isn't allowed on any furniture until then. I'll go find the flea treatment."

"So, are we keeping her?"

"Altin, you know my weak spot is cats. Don't ever make me choose between you or a cat. Cat's will always win."

Otabek dramatically gasped and rocked the kitten in his arms. "You don't mean it, do you?"

"I'm serious, teddy boy. Now go wash that mud ball." Yuri put more food in the cat bowl and some fresh milk. Otabek came back after a while, clutching a pile of towels. Yuri, instantly grabbed the pile and walked over to the sofa.

"Come here, sweetie. Did that bear scare you?" Yuri cooed at the kitten, gently rubbing her fur with the towels. "You are going to be staying with us now. Plenty of food, a bed, and maybe a friend." Yuri paused and looked at the ragdoll cat grooming itself on the rug. "If someone isn't a bit of a bitch."

The cat looked up and meowed. "Yeah, I'm talking to you," Yuri grumbled.

Otabek laughed and joined Yuri on the sofa. "You are damn cute when you act like this. Such a mother hen. You put Yuuri to shame."

Yuri smirked at the Kazakh. "Well, if that's the case then, what does Daddy say to the new addition to the family?"

"Well, Daddy thinks that Kitten should run before I catch him." Otabek crossed his arms. Yuri punched him in the arm.

"Bite me. You are all talk, no bite."

"Maybe I will." Otabek pinned Yuri to the sofa. The kitten ran off due to the sudden movement. "What would Kitten say, if I bit you here," he rested his lips on Yuri's neck. "Or here?" He moved down to Yuri's chest. "Or what about here?" He kissed the exposed skin at Yuri's waistband. Yuri gasped at the sudden contact.

"Beka. Don't. Not there." Yuri tried to squirm out of Otabek's grasp. Otabek immediately let go of Yuri.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

Yuri smiled and pulled Otabek down for a kiss. "My gay ass isn't helping the matter."

"How can I resist it? It's the cutest thing ever. How about you turn round and give me a nice view?"

Yuri sat up and blushed. "I don't like it."

"You are butt conscious? It's the fittest ass in the championships."

"You are only saying that because you are my boyfriend. I don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm ,um ,going to bed. Night." Yuri quickly gets up and runs off, leaving a confused Otabek on the sofa. Otabek looks at the ragdoll cat.

"Did I mess up?" He rakes his hand through his hair. "Yeah. I messed up."

The next day, Yuri knew something was bugging Otabek, when he failed to do a triple toe.

"Sloppy foot work, Altin," Yuri shouted from the side of the rink. Otabek got up, and brushed the ice off him, and continued with his routine. Yuuri stumbled off the ice onto the ground.

"Viktor, I am going to kill you one of these days. Can't you be happy with at least one fall?" Yuuri reached for his guards.

"But, Sweetie. You've been trying for years to do that. You can't get rid of me so easy." Viktor smiled and threw a water bottle at his husband.

"What are you? Rasputin? Please, just let me rest some more."

"Resting won't win gold, Honey."

"You two make me sick. Why do you have to pick to be in front of me to be all love sick and shit?" complained Yuri, as he took his skate guards off. Before going out onto the ice, Yuri turned to the pair. "Viktor is right though. You won't win gold if you're going to be lazy, Piggy. I won't be easy on you, even if it is your last season."

Otabek fell again when Yuri slid onto the ice. This didn't help with Yuri's concerns about him. It was out of character to be this clumsy. Yuri stopped and started to slowly go through his program. That was, until Otabek collided with him. They both fell onto the ice with a thud.

"What the fuck, Otabek! Otabek?"

Yuri pulled himself off the ice. Otabek was gripping his left arm. Yuri gently brushed his fingers over the arm. Otabek hissed with discomfort at the contact. Other skaters started to surround them. Yuri started to feel pain inside, knowing that it was his fault for not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Shit! Did you break something?" Yuri looked around for his coach. "Coach, Otabek need medical attention."

Yakov made his way over to the group. "What is it with you two? Get up and off the ice, before I drag you by the arm."

Yuri got up first and helped Otabek up off the ice. They started to exit the rink when Yakov stopped Yuri.

"Where are you going?" Yakov asked.

"To the hospital. I know his arm's fucking broken. He never winces like a little bitch. Don't bother stopping me." Yuri stormed off the ice.

"World champions don't win without practice and perfection."

"I know what I'm doing." Yuri flung his guards on and walked out. Yuri found Otabek in the changing rooms, staring at his bag.

"You are going to need help, and you don't get a say in the matter."

"So I've no choice at all?" Otabek questioned.

"Not unless you want to be hunted down." Yuri placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh, and with who's help?"

"Phichit."

"Well shit. You win, Kitten. No one can hide from him."

Yuri took Otabek's skates off and helped him get his shoes on. Yuri then threw the hood of Otabek's coat over the Kazakh's head. He grabbed both of their bags. Thankfully for the two of them, the walk wasn't long.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Yuri gripped the straps of the bags tighter.

"No, Yura. It's my fault. I didn't even see you on the ice."

"We can talk about this later. First, we'll fix the arm. But it could have been worse." Otabek quieted Yuri with a kiss.

"There isn't any need to worry. The cast, if I need one, will be off before the start of the season. I doubt they will let you stay for the whole thing. Why don't you get a drink or something in the coffee shop?"

Yuri flung his hands up in frustration. "Fine, Mr. I'm a big boy. I'll get a damn coffee, but you owe me when we get home."

"What can I do with only one hand?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Who said you need hands?"

"You are the worst tease I know, Kitten." Otabek winced in pain as he walked towards the emergency department. "See you later."

Yuri couldn't stay still for five minutes. The caffeine didn't help. He ended up buying a magazine to distract himself. After a long three hours, Otabek appeared beside him with a newly casted arm.

"You look like an idiot." Yuri commented, taking a look at his arm.

"I'm your idiot."

"Yes, you are. Now, let's get the fuck away from here before we catch something." They walked out together. Yuri leaned against Otabek on their way home.

"You okay, Yuri?"

"You were off today. Was it because of last night?" Yuri said, concerned.

"After you ran off, Mama called. It was a usual catch up. One of my brother's got married. I wasn't invited it seems. Mama just thought I was too busy."

"Why weren't you invited?"

"I've gone against Allah. They don't approve of you and me being together, so I've been cut off from family events until I repent or end my ties with you. Mama said I should come home for Ramadan to try and fix things."

"Are you going to go?" Yuri asked quietly.

"I wouldn't want to leave your side for anything in the world. If you aren't welcome, I won't return."

Yuri sighed and let go of Otabek. "So you're risking having no family for me? As I said earlier, you are an idiot."

"Yuri, I love you. I won't let people tell me how to live my life." Otabek hugged Yuri. "You are my family too. You are there for me and care about me. Isn't that what family is for?"

"Big sappy dope, is what you are. I want to call your mother now and repeat everything you said there. She better be proud."

Otabek smiled. "Yeah, I think she is."

"I've been trying to think of a theme to go with my routine. I was thinking hope would work well." Yuri then grinned at Otabek. "Because you always give me hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I've one more chapter of cute stuff till the season starts and the plot starts to thicken (I think).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everyone, chapter 6 is here. Bit of fluff I'd say in this.
> 
> Translations бáбушка = grandma

Otabek got his cast off at the start of August. By then, he had mastered skating with the added weight and only had to adapt slightly to perfect his routines. Otabek wouldn't take the season lying down. The day after Otabek got his cast off, Yuri dragged him to Lilia's studio for what Yuri dubbed as "The most intense workout ever".  


Otabek was being forced into splits by Yuri. "Yuri, is this really necessary?

"Yes, it is Beka. You need to stretch properly before even trying to do any of these things." Yuri let go of Otabek and started to work on his stretches. When Yuri bent down, Otabek, was met with a view of the blond's ass.

"Is that fine asset insured?" Otabek didn't realise that he said it aloud until he heard Lilia gasp from the other side of the room and saw Yuri glaring back at him.

"You have been around Viktor too much." Yuri proclaimed.

"Be quiet and stretch. If I don't let Nikiforov act like that here, then I won't let you act like that here either, Altin." Lilia complained. The two stayed silent until Lilia said they had had enough time doing that. The pair were then put thought an intense set of dances. Otabek couldn't help but smile at Yuri doing the jump of the cat until he had to do it himself.

By the end of the day, both Otabek and Yuri were lying on the ground looking up at the dance studio's ceiling. Lilia was sipping tea at the side of the studio, happy at their exhaustion.

"Yuri what did you just make me do?" panted Otabek.

"Dance to Hell and back. Wasn't it fun?" Yuri laughed as he got off the polished wooden floor and held out his hand. "Are you getting up or not?

"I'm getting up. I'm getting up." Otabek grabbed Yuri's hand and hosted himself up. They grabbed their bags and thanked Lilia for the training, or as Yuri called it "Hell". The pair had walked Out of the studio when they ran into Yuuri walking down the street, who was heading towards said studio.

"Hi. Yuri. Otabek. You look wrecked. Where you up with Lilia?" Yuuri already knew the answer without having to ask.

"You know that already. She seems to be in a good mood, but I wouldn't test her. Where is Viktor? I thought he could never pass a chance at seeing to you dance?"

Yuuri huffed and crossed his arms. "He basically kicked me out of the apartment and locked the door, shouting some along the line of a secret surprise. And for me to take my time at the studio because I wasn't allowed to know what he is doing. Yuri, I'm worried about what he could be planning."

"He is probably planning a romantic dinner or something. You know how extra he is on little things. You'll probably know tomorrow because he can't hold it in." Yuri sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's probably nothing important."

"Thanks Yuri. I guess I'll see you at the rink tomorrow. Keep him safe, Otabek, or we'll kill you."

Otabek just nodded, not sure how to handle the threat. He wrapped his arm around Yuri's shoulder and bided his goodbyes to Yuuri. When they had gotten back to the apartment, the sky was turning from orange to indigo. Yuri's phone lit up with a new message. Then Otabek's phone lit up as well

"What the hell? That's creepy." Yuri unlocked his phone and read the message that was sent from Viktor. Yuri read it twice and then read it aloud to his boyfriend.

"Make sure you are at the front entrance of the rink tomorrow at 9am." Yuri put his phone back into his pocket and thought for a minute before speaking. "Now, I know why Yuuri was all wound up. God knows what Viktor has planned. They are already married. What else could he do?"

"Kids?" Otabek added.

"Viktor can be an idiot, but he would consult Yuuri about that. We'll just have to see." Yuri flung his bag down at the door and fell onto the sofa. The two cats hopped up onto Yuri's chest.

"Hello, babies. Were you good when we were away? Who needs kids when you've got cats?" Yuri proclaimed, cuddling the pair. Otabek cleared his throat.

"Actually, Yuri, I'd love kids someday." Otabek sat next to Yuri. "But it's fine if you don't."

Yuri's hand covered his mouth before he spoke up. "I didn't mean it in that way, Beka. Sure I'd love a kid to call my own. But do you see anyone surviving, if I'm in a consent pissed off and sleep deprived state because the kid won't sleep. JJ goes first."

"Point taken, how about we get an early night."

"Sounds good." Yuri got up and waved towards the bedroom, swaying his hips, making sure that Otabek was looking. Then he spun around and beckoned the Kazakh closer. "Come here, lover boy, and give me a kiss."

How could Otabek refuse? It was short and sweet, but still made Yuri's chest flutter with nerves like when they first met in Barcelona.

When morning came, Yuri and Otabek were ready for anything Viktor could through at them. They ate breakfast together and went to the rink. Sara and Mila were waiting outside, talking to each other.

"Did the old man message you too?" Yuri asked Mila.

"Sure did. He sent it in the middle of our date too. Way to ruin the mood." Mila said before she kissed Sara on the forehead.

Viktor and Yuuri eventually came to the rink. Viktor walked to the top step and looked down at the group.

"We are going on holidays to Sochi." Viktor announced.

"And what's that to do with us!?" Shouted Yuri.

"Because you are all going. A couple's holiday before the season starts. Won't it be fun?"

"Won't it be hell?" Yuri said sarcastically.

"Please Yuri? I've already booked everything. We go next week."

"Viktor! The season starts in a month's time, how long did you book for?"

"Well I was thinking three weeks, but then that would leave practicing a bit too close to the first competition, so only a week." Viktor bear hugged Yuuri. "You need it anyway, dear."

"Again, in front of me. It's gross. Come on Beka lets go before they make out or worse."

"Yes, Kitten."

Sara and Mila giggled as Yuri and Otabek walked towards the doors of the rink.

"They are so made for each other," Sara said to Mila, as she kissed her on the cheek.

Otabek convinced Yuri to go with everyone down to Sochi. Yuri was packing his suitcase. It lay open on the floor next to the bed. Otabek was sitting on the bed, reading a book. Yuri was surrounded by a pile of summer clothes.

"Which one?" Yuri held up two tops that nearly looked identical.

"They look the same, Kitten. Whichever one you feel comfy in."

Yuri jumped up and hopped over the clothes, climbing on the bed next to Otabek. "But there is a difference, Beka. This one has a tiger, but this one white tiger." Yuri raised the white tiger one higher in the air.

"I see the difference now that they are closer."

"But which one?" Yuri dramatically fell onto the bed again. Otabek turned towards Yuri and embraced him.

"What about nothing at all?" Otabek whispered in Yuri's ear.

"And you complain about my flirting?" Yuri rests his hands on Otabek's chest. "I always get my way, Altin. I bet you, that I'll win gold this season."

"What's the wager?" Otabek asked.

"Whatever the winner wants."

"You are on Plisetsky." Otabek kissed Yuri's hand.

"Fight me, Altin."

Everyone met at the end of the week in the airport. Yuuri and Viktor were the last to show up, dragging their suitcases behind. The fight ended up taking longer than expected when they were delayed to Moscow. After five hours, the group set foot outside the airport in Sochi.

"I'm too tired now for the beach. How far is the hotel from here, Viktor?" Mila yawned.

"Not far. We can all meet up later for a meal. Yuuri, there is this amazing place I have to show you! I found it last time I was here. I was so lonely without you," Viktor clung onto Yuuri's arm.

"I've no clue how you survived without me," Yuuri replied sarcastically.

"But I'm so lucky to have met you. Where would I be if I hadn't seen that video?"

"Probably wallowing in a hole over your bald spot. Text me our hotel room number. I want to do something with Beka."

"Use protection and don't get arrested!" Viktor yelled.

"We aren't fucking!" Yelled Yuri.

Yuri grabbed Otabek's hand and dragged him down the road towards the sea. They walked around the streets, busy with street venders trying to sell anything and everything. It wasn't long before they were at the sea front.

"I haven't been here in years. I try to avoid it like the plague. I don't know what Viktor was thinking when he picked here."

"Why haven't you been here? Did something happen Yuri?" Otabek went out to reach him, but Yuri pushed Otabek's arm down.

"It was the last place I've seen my family all in one place. I don't visit them. If they are at a competition, I never see them. I just have Grandpa."

"Why didn't you say this to me before? We could have stayed in St. Petersburg and binged on a boxset. We can go back if you can't stand staying here."

"A baby would leave. Just stay with me, Otabek, please," Yuri jumped on Otabek. Otabek quickly wrapped his arms around Yuri.

"I won't leave you, Yuri. Even if, Viktor tries to hunt me down. Is there anything else on your mind?"

Yuri rested his head on Otabek's shoulder. "You smell pretty good after that flight.

Their thoughts were disrupted by Yuri's phone. Yuri ignored it, knowing it was Viktor. Otabek suggested they walk to the beach. It was evening when Yuri got another text from Viktor with the name of the restaurant and a time. Yuri was soaked from head to toe, after he had tried to challenge Otabek.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel and change before dinner." Otabek took off his jacket and offered it to Yuri. Yuri raised his hand.

"Thanks, but I will survive a few more kilometres with wet clothes. We better hurry or we'll be late. Then Viktor will hound us. I wish he'd just shut up for a damn minute."

They quickly made their way back to the hotel and picked up their card from the lobby. Yuuri had left their bags in the room for them. Yuri grabbed the first things that matched and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out again, Otabek was already changed into new clothes.

"You look good, Kitten." Otabek walked over and kissed Yuri gently on the neck. Yuri smiled and playfully pushed the Kazakh away.

"Careful now, Teddy boy. We haven't even left the room yet."

Yuri and Otabek were nearly to the restaurant when they ran into Mila and Sara, who were also about to walk into the restaurant. Sara waved at them.

"Oh good, we thought we were late," Mila said waving slightly. Yuri could tell something was off with her.

"Hey, бáбушка, I need to talk to you in private," Yuri glared over at Otabek and urged him to go on with Sara. Yuri then turned back to Mila. "What's wrong? You are shaking like a chinchilla."

"I'm going to propose to Sara at dinner. Why wouldn't I be nervous!?" She played with the hem of her cardigan.

"Fuck's sake! I thought something had happened. Just don't fuck it up, and it will be fine. She loves you." Yuri patted the red head on the back. "Let's go in before everyone starts to worry."

Yuri held the door for Mila and let her go in first. It didn't take them long to find the right table. Viktor was telling some story of a seagull eating his ice-cream. Otabek was pleased to see Yuri sit down next to him, not interested in the story whatsoever.

After the food was taken away, Mila got up and started searching her pockets. Yuri was almost too embarrassed to watch her, fumbling for in the box her pocket. Mila got onto one knee and opened the box. Sara gasped.

"Sara Crispino. Will you marry me?"

Sara launched herself at Mila and started to kiss her rapidly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" The two of them started to cry for joy on the floor. Other customers in the restaurant started clapping, along with the rest of the table.

The newly engaged couple finally got off floor and went back to sitting at the table. Viktor nearly hopped off his chair to congratulate them. Yuuri had to pull him back down.

"I'm surprised you didn't collapse doing that. You looked like you were going to die." Yuri commented.

"Well I goddamn never felt so nervous." Mila put her arms around Sara and squished her tighter. "But I love this sugar puff of fluff and want to spend my life with her." Mila kissed Sara again, who was blushing.

It was well past midnight when everyone got back to their respected hotel rooms. Yuri changed out of his clothes and in looser fitting ones. He crawled into bed waiting for Otabek. Otabek couldn't help but smile when he noticed Yuri was already asleep, curled up. He carefully made his way across the room and slid in next to Yuri. Otabek wrapped the blankets around them and drifted to sleep holding Yuri.

A few days later, Viktor planned for everyone to have a triple date at the amusement park. To Otabek's amusement, Yuri wasn't good with heights. When they did get off the Ferris wheel, Yuri just sat on the ground for a minute before Otabek helped him to his feet.

"Don't fucking ever make me do that again."

"But I liked how you clung to me. Your nails are sharp though. You scraped me." Otabek laughed.

"Shut up. I hate you." Yuri wanted to storm off but what was the point when Otabek would find him soon?

Then Yuri's phone rang. "This better not be Viktor."

He whipped his phone out of his pocket and hit the green button. Otabek could only look on as his boyfriend's face got paler. Yuri hung up the phone and dropped his arms to his sides. He dropped his phone to the ground. The screen cracked the same time Yuri started to cry.

"Yuri, what's wrong? Who was it?" Otabek rushed forward and gripped Yuri tightly.

"We have to go home, Otabek. Yakov called from the hospital. Grandpa had a stroke." Otabek could barely catch the last words that Yuri said before the blond started to sob more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the story begins. Hope you enjoyed ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everyone, I somehow got this chapter done on time. Translations: Конфетка is sweetie, sweetheart, sweet

Otabek dragged Yuri back to the hotel after he got Yuri to somewhat to stop crying. Otabek phoned the others and informed them what had happened. When they got back to the hotel room, Yuri sat, hunched down, looking at the ground in shock. Otabek tried to crack Yuri's trance, but it was the knock at the door that broke it.

Otabek opened the door and let Mila and Sara in. Mila went straight over to Yuri and knelt down beside him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed Yuri upward so he was sitting straight.

"Earth to Yuri. Do I need to send Vostok to get you down?" Mila slightly shook Yuri.

"Shut up, you old hag. I don't want to talk to you so back the fuck away." Yuri jerked away from Mila's grasp and stood up. "And I don't need any pity from you so maybe it would be better, if you just leave." Yuri snarled at Mila.

"Well, sorry for trying to care a little. You inconsiderate bastard," Mila yelled. She grabbed Sara's hand and stormed out of the room. Viktor and Yuuri were just at the door when this outburst happened.

"Don't tell me. You, also have come to pity my situation? Huh?" Yuri crossed his arms still raging from Mila's words. Yuuri shook his head and let Viktor speak first.

"Next flight is in an hour, I've called in advance and you don't need the long checks. They will just let you through. Olympic gold perks."

"Thank you, Viktor. Yuri and I, really appreciate this." Otabek shook Viktor's hand. Yuri began packing.

Ten minutes later, and Viktor and Yuuri were waving goodbye to the pair outside the hotel. Like Viktor had said, the checks at the airport were smooth sailing and the flight left on time. Otabek made Yuri take a nap during the flight to try and calm Yuri's nerves. However on the Moscow to St. Petersburg flight, Yuri couldn't fall to sleep.

"Do you want me to hug you?" Otabek felt it was the best thing he could offer.

Yuri got off his seat and planted himself onto Otabek's lap. He didn't care what anyone thought. Not like many would care. Viktor had gotten them first class seats. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek.

"I don't want to lose him. Not yet," Yuri whispered.

"Nikolai is strong. He will take on everything with a fight. I doubt a bear could bring him down," Otabek reassured his boyfriend.

Yuri laughed at the idea of his Grandpa beating a bear in a fight. He stayed close to Otabek until a flight attendant told Yuri to put his seatbelt on. When they had landed and collected their bags, Yuri went straight to the hospital. Otabek went on back to the apartment to drop off their bags.

Yuri went to the front desk and asked what ward his grandfather was in. The secretary couldn't find a room number on the system but found the ward.

"Intensive care, floor two. Ask the nurse station up there and tell them to update the system."

"Thanks." Yuri shoved his hands in his pockets and maneuvered his way around the labyrinth of hallways until he found the stairwell. When Yuri got to the right floor, he found Yakov waiting for the lift to come up.

"What the hell happened?" Yuri wanted to raise his voice but knew it wasn't the place or time. Yakov turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you got here so fast from Sochi. Nikolai just appeared at the rink, expecting you to be there. I'm guessing it was a surprise or you wouldn't have travelled. We talked for sometime about your progress and he inquired about Otabek. I went to get him a cup of tea since he was saying the cold was getting to him, and when I got back, he couldn't move his arms or speak right."

"What room is he in? I need to see him."

"Thirty-four on the left-hand side, but you don't want to go in there. Your mother is visiting now.

"Is the devil with her?"

"There is no devil in that room. I wish you luck. And don't come back with a broken bone over kicking something."

"Did Katsuki tell you?"

"Tell me what, boy?" The lift opened and a nurse got out. Yakov got in but grabbed Yuri's arm before the doors shut. "I don't know what happened between you and your family, but the woman gave me a dirty look when she saw me. Don't cause a scene, especially in here of all places."

"Okay. Okay. I won't coach. Just, let me go." Yakov let go of Yuri's arm and the doors slid shut. Yuri was left alone. It didn't take long for Yuri to find the right room. Yuri's mother was sitting on a chair next to the bed. His grandfather was lying on the bed, still asleep with a heart monitor hooked up to him.

Yuri lightly knocked on the door. His mother almost jumped out of the chair.

"Конфетка, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I'm only here for Grandpa. Don't expect me to run into your loving embrace," Yuri said sarcastically. He walked up to the bed and knelt beside it.

"You cut us out, Yuri. How many years has it been? So much has changed."

"The only thing that's changed is that I'm gayer and have three world championships under my name." Yuri was trying hard not to get wound up.

"Your father is presumed dead or that's at least what we say." Yuri looked for a hint of a lie on his mother's face, but it was blank.

"Care to explain, because I don't see what proof that you could pin his death on me?"

"He didn't come back one day after work. I heard from a neighbour that there was a hit on a place nearby. We reported it to the police but nothing was done. Typical."

"It doesn't matter if he is there or not. I won't come back. Why would I?" Yuri got up and walked to the door. "Goodbye, mother."

"Yuri, I believe what you told me all those years ago. I was a fool to believe in his twisted lies and deception."

Yuri left the room, not wanting to turn back and went back downstairs to the main entrance. He checked his phone to see what time it was. Otabek had text Yuri that he was waiting in the café down the street. When Yuri walked into the café, he picked out Otabek's jacket in the crowd. Yuri walked over and tapped Otabek on the shoulder.

"Hey," Yuri said.

Otabek jumped. "You scared me. I didn't hear you coming."

"You never do." Yuri sat across from Otabek. He took a bite out of Otabek's muffin.

"That's mine, Yuri."

"Sorry. Hungry. Haven't eaten since we were back at the hotel." Yuri wiped the crumbs off his mouth. "I ran into my mother at the hospital."

"How did that go?" Otabek pulled his coffee out of Yuri's reach when Yuri reached to take a drink from it. "How is your grandfather?"

"Alive. Thank God. He was asleep when I got there so I didn't get to talk to him. I'm sure that I've made it clear to her that I'm not going back to her. And the only reason I was there was for Grandpa. Pretty uneventful, overall." Yuri picked at the rest of the muffin.

"That doesn't sound too bad. It's late. Do you want takeout? We can stop on the way home."

"Don't let Lilia find out."

"Why would I?"

The next morning, Yuri woke first. Otabek was still out cold beside him. Yuri decided to go for a run to clear his head. Otabek woke to a cold bed next to him. The Kazakh panicked for a second until he let himself think for a minute. Otabek noticed that the cats were sleeping on Yuri's jacket so Otabek knew the blond hadn't gone too far.

Yuri came back to Otabek feeding the cats. "Good morning, Yuri."

"Morning". Yuri went over to the fridge and took out a water bottle out.

"I got worried when I didn't see you this morning. Leave a note next time."

"I just went out to clear my head."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Have you seen my skating bag?" Yuri quickly changed the conversation.

"It's in the bedroom next to mine. Why?"

"If I go to practice now, then I can see Grandpa for longer in the afternoon. I need to talk to the doctors about what condition he is in."

"Won't you have breakfast? I know you didn't eat before you went."

"I'll eat at the rink." Yuri ran to the bedroom and grabbed his bag. Otabek just stood and watched as Yuri walked out the door without saying bye.

When Otabek got to the rink, Yuri was taking his skates off and talking to Georgi.

"Don't tell me that you are going now?" Otabek stopped in front of Yuri.

"I didn't mess up and skated fine so I may as well go to the hospital now and then head over to Lilia's afterwards for dance."

"Yuri, the first competition is in two weeks. Two hours on the ice is hardly enough. Even if you are going to dance."

"And who has won the Grand Prix, Otabek? Me. Not you." Yuri shouted at Otabek. Otabek gritted his teeth, trying to not shout back.

"What the fuck is your problem today, Yuri." Otabek crossed his arms. Georgi was slowly walking away from them, praying that a fist fight wouldn't break out.

"You're the pushy one here. See you later, maybe." Yuri pushed his way by Otabek and out of the building as fast as he could. When Yuri felt far enough away from the rink, he sat on a bench and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"I fucked up again." Yuri roughly ran his hand through his hair, pulling at it. "Why am I like this?"

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've some drama planned for next chapter, so bear with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everyone, the drama is here. I think? I may have panicked on Wednesday morning, thinking it was Thursday, and I hadn't edited this. Stuck on crutches now for some time. Anywho, enjoy.

When Yuri got home, Otabek was already asleep in bed. Yuri slipped off his clothes and put pyjama pants on. He got into bed, next to Otabek. Otabek turned towards Yuri and grabbed him. Yuri squeaked in surprise.

"What the hell?" Yuri almost shouted. Otabek smirked at him.

"No need to hiss. I just want a hug." Otabek pulled Yuri closer. Yuri relaxed into Otabek's grip.

"We were fighting this morning and now we're hugging. I don't think relationships work this way."

"When did we ever do normal? I wasn't thinking of the stress you were under this morning. I was an ass."

"And I was being bratty at you. I'm sorry." Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek and kissed him on the lips.

"Is that my consolation prize, Kitten? I wouldn't expect any less fire from you anyways." Otabek kissed Yuri's neck then sucked on it. He left a little cluster of hickeys on the blond's neck. Yuri moaned into Otabek's collerbone.

"Beka, no. I just want to sleep."

"Okay, Yura. Goodnight."

They settled down in bed, draped around each other. Yuri fell asleep first while Otabek stroked his hair and drifted off to sleep. When Otabek woke up, it was still dark. He looked over at Yuri and noticed that Yuri was scrunched up, clutching the sheets tightly.

Otabek placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder to wake him. Yuri's eyes bolted open and he fell out of the bed with a thud. Otabek jumped up and lifted Yuri off the ground. Yuri quickly looked around and sighed in relief that he knew he was safe.

"Was it nightmare?" Otabek asked. Yuri nodded in agreement and walked towards Otabek but then fell head first to the bed.

"Beka, I don't." Yuri cut himself off and turned around so that he could see Otabek better. "It was about him and that night. Why me, Otabek? Why couldn't it have been a stranger or something?"

Otabek sat down next to Yuri. The Kazakh noticed the forming love bites on Yuri's neck. Otabek's fingers ghosted over the marks. "Was it because of these?"

Yuri flinched at the sudden contacted and rolled away. "Could you give me some time?"

"Sure, Kitten. I'll come back in a few minutes." Otabek stood up and left the room feeling guilty. One thing that Otabek learnt about Yuri, was that Yuri hated to cry in front of people. It didn't matter what Otabek tried to do to convince him otherwise, nothing worked.

When Otabek did come back, he found Yuri asleep on the ground. Yuri had pulled most of the sheets off the bed and was bundled up in them, cuddling his tiger plushie that the two of them had won in an arcade. Otabek didn't want to disturb him anymore so he picked up a pillow and went to the living room.

Yuri emerged from the bedroom the next morning with his hair trying to defy gravity. Otabek was already up making a cup of coffee.

"I feel like I slept on a rock." Yuri rubbed his back before he started to stretch out the kinks.

"Do you feel any better after last night?" Otabek placed his mug on the counter and poured some milk into the cat's bowl, then some into his coffee.

"No. I feel worse. It would have been better if I had just stayed up and done something productive. I'm going to be home late again. They won't release Grandpa until there's somewhere for him to stay. He isn't fit for the trip back to Moscow."

"Yakov will notice the lack of sleep and end up eating me when we get to the rink. Maybe he'll give us the morning off tomorrow? I can stay up and wait for you."

"We'll see. Maybe we could do something?" Yuri suggested.

"Netflix and chill?"

"Netflix maybe. I'm going to dress and cover up the little gifts you gave me last night." Yuri gestured to the marks on his neck. Otabek was ready to go when Yuri came out of the bedroom. Yuri quickly cuddled the cats and grabbed his skating bag.

"Hurry up, slow poke," teased Yuri.

"You're the slow one here." Otabek placed his arm around Yuri's hip and kissed him. Yuri grinned back and kissed him as well.

When they got to the rink, just as Otabek predicted, Yakov gave out to Yuri about the bags under his eyes. He then gave out to Otabek for letting it happen. Anytime Otabek saw Yuri's free program, his breath caught and he couldn't help but stare until Yuri was in his finishing pose.

Soon enough, Yuri had to go. The two hugged before Yuri went on his way. Before Yuri left, Otabek shouted at him.

"We're binging on Arrow tonight."

"No. We're binging on Pretty Little Liars." Yuri shouted back.

Like Otabek promised, he stayed up late waiting for Yuri. The door closed with a click around ten, in the night. Yuri dragged his skating bag beside him and dumped it next to the door. The Russian walked up to the sofa and sat down with a thud.

"Any luck?" Otabek asked.

"Two places looked good and well cared for but are way too expensive. Over sixty thousand rubbles a week. My sponsors are just paying for the rent as it is. I'm going to have to check the suburbs for somewhere. There goes another evening," Yuri rested his head on Otabek's shoulder.

"Would a bar of chocolate and total binging out help or do I need to break out the cat pictures." Otabek showed Yuri a bar of his favourite chocolate. Yuri grabbed the bar out of Otabek's hand and shoved a piece in his mouth.

"I don't deserve you, Beka." Yuri slowly got more comfortable on the sofa next to Otabek.

"And I can't imagine a life without you in it, Yura."

Otabek moved forwards to click on the laptop set up in front of them on where they had stopped watching before. After watching three episodes mindlessly, Yuri started to doze off. Otabek nudged the blond to wake him up.

"Come on, Yuri. Or do I have to carry you to bed?"

Yuri yawned as he stretched before getting off the sofa and sleepily walking towards the bedroom holding Otabek's hand. Otabek tucked Yuri under the covers before getting in himself. Yuri wriggled closer to Otabek.

"I'm going to bitch to you tomorrow about letting me eat that whole bar." Yuri whispered.

"What sort of pillow talk is that?"

"I don't know. Let's just sleep. I can't see straight anymore." Yuri sighed, resting his head back on the pillow. A few minutes later, the pair were both asleep.

Something felt off and Yuri couldn't put his finger on it. It was dark but the wrong room. Yuri sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. That's when he noticed he was in his childhood bedroom. He pulled the sheets down and found his skin coved in brushes and cuts.

Yuri kicked off the rest of the sheets and crawled into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. Hands travelled down his back and gripped his hips. Yuri trashed and turned to get out of reach. Then everything changed back to normal.

Otabek was holding Yuri still. He was back in their bedroom and the light on the bedside table was on. Yuri started to cry.

"Shh, Yuri. I'm here. Nothing will happen. You are safe." Otabek loosened his grip slightly.

"It's not, Otabek. And it never will be. Mama believed me. She really did." Yuri's voice cracked at the end. Otabek fully let go of Yuri and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Yura?"

"When I told her back then what had happened, she didn't believe me but when I went up to see Grandpa and she was there, she did. Some days, I would deny it ever happened... put it off as just a nightmare but it's not. It happened and I feel everything is my fault."

"I'd wish you'd stop putting yourself down so much. None of what happened was your fault. Also, why didn't you tell me about this? We are together. We share our problems and shouldn't bottle them up."

"I'm scared, Beka. I don't know why but I am." Yuri drew his legs up to his chest.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No! God no. I love you," proclaimed Yuri.

"I care for you but these memories and nightmares will keep coming back if you don't get help. Please Yuri. Get help."

"I don't fucking need help, Otabek. I was pretty fine before I told you. I just need time to forget." Yuri was starting to get pissed off at Otabek.

"Yes, you god fucking damn do," Otabek shouted, making Yuri flinch.

"Please Otabek, stop shouting." Yuri was holding back the tears, making his eyes sting.

"Does the truth hurt, Yuri?"

"Yes it does." Yuri stood up and wiped his eyes. "The truth is that you're a bigger asshole than JJ."

"I know when I'm not wanted. Consider this the end. I've been taking your shit for years now and I get nothing back." Otabek stood up and grabbed his coat before he walked out of the bedroom. Yuri followed behind.

"You're meant to get love and companionship out of a relationship. Was I just a toy for you to play with?"

Otabek simply ignored him and picked his bike keys out of the drawer then slammed the door behind him. One of the neighbours was standing at their door as Otabek strolled by about to complain about the noise at such an early hour.

Yuri quickly opened the door and ran out into the hallway. However, Otabek had already turned a corner leaving Yuri standing in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it get worse for Yuri? My lips are sealed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everyone, all I can say is forgive me for killing off the dog. I'm sorry. I'm uploading this early as a small birthday treat.

The first to know about the break up, were Viktor and Yuuri. They noticed that Yuri wasn't at the rink the next morning, and Otabek was refusing to talk to anyone. Otabek was making plans with Yakov to head back to Kazakhstan.

"Otabek, where is Yuri?" Viktor asked as he made sure Yuuri's blades were okay.

"Don't know. Don't care. Go find him yourself." Otabek, then ignored whatever Viktor shouted back at him.

"Honey, this doesn't sound good. We'd better go over to Yuri's and find out what happened. If I find him hurt, get a body bag ready for me, sweetie." Viktor was slightly terrified by his husband's reply to Otabek's coldness.

The pair packed up quickly and headed straight over to Yuri's. When they got there, Yuri opened the door with puffy eyes and was hugging one of Otabek's woollen jackets. The cats were meowing loudly for food, yet Yuri, paid no heed to their pleas.

"Yuri, what happened?" Yuuri grabbed the jacket out of the blond's hand with a tug.

"I think," Yuri paused for a moment to think. "I think he broke up with me, last night."

"Oh, Yuri. Can we come in and talk?" Yuri moved to the side to let them by. Viktor looked over the apartment for any sign of violence.

The only mess was Yuri's own destruction. Otabek's clothes were strung all over the apartment. Mementos of their relationship with mixed in with the clothes or flung around. Yuuri went to the kitchen to make them tea and hopefully get Yuri to eat, unsure if he had eaten that day. The Japanese left some milk and food for the cats.

Viktor shoved any mess to the side to sit Yuri on the sofa. Yuri had somehow picked up the tiger plushie he had tried to get rid of. Yuuri came in with the tea and placed it on the coffee table.

"Now that we're sat, could you explain what's going on?"

Yuri explained what happened the night before. Viktor and Yuuri weren't pleased with the chain of events. Yuuri had to stop Viktor from sending death threats via text message to the Kazakh.

"I don't know what to do now. He was my first everything. Were all these years a lie?" Yuri stared off, while sticking his nails into the plushie he was hugging in his arms.

Yuuri whispered something in Viktor's ear. Viktor nodded in agreement. Yuuri then spoke up. "Yuri, Viktor and I would like it if you stayed with us for some time. It might help if you leave this place for some time. Anyway, you're traveling next week to Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup and we want to make sure your fit for it."

"I'll be fine."

"Yuri, just until the Rostelecom Cup, then you can decide if you want to keep staying with us. Phichit is coming over early for it. Wouldn't you two like to catch up before the competition?"

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad but keep the sex noises down or invest in a gag."

"You heard that?!" Yuuri squealed and hid behind his hands.

Yuri only packed what he needed: clothes, cats and costumes, along with his bag for practice and skates. Yuri tricked Potya and Anya into their pet carriers with some food.

With everything that Yuri needed packed up, the three took a short drive to Viktor's and Yuuri's apartment. Yuuri opened the door and set the pet carrier he was carrying down. Yuri followed behind and put the other pet carrier down and opened them both up.

The two cats slowly crawled out and sniffed their new environment. Anya went off running around the room.

"I should warn you that Anya might have grown but she's still a kitten."

"Bit like you then," Viktor commented.

"Oh, shut up Viktor."

"Viktor, don't tease him like that. You whine enough to be a teenager at the best of times." Yuuri patted his husband lightly on the back.

"You hurt me Yuuri. Am I that bad, Yuri?"

"I won't say this often but your husband is right, Viktor." Yuri grinned at Viktor.

The rest of the evening went by with no major incidents. Both cats had found a home in Makkachin's old bed. Yuuri sadly looked over at the two animals.

"We should have gotten rid of it when Makka went." Yuuri cuddled into Viktor on the sofa.

"I know dear but we didn't want to let go yet."

A few days after Yuri settled in, Phichit arrived in St. Petersburg after a flash tour of Europe. Yuri had grown close to Phichit after the wedding incident. Phichit was showing Yuri his spread of photos, ranging from food in little alley cafés to cheesy pictures with national monuments in the most stereotypical manner possible.

Yuri explained to Phichit what happened between him and Otabek. Phichit called for terrible chick flicks and B movies and a ton of popcorn. Yuuri scowled at the pair when he found them huddled around the Thai's laptop at three in the morning.

Soon the Rostelecom cup was upon the skaters, the first competition of the Grand Prix. Otabek was competing too. Phichit whispered to Yuri when the Kazakh walked by, urging the Russian to ignore him and to go give them everything he had.

The crowd cheered as Yuri skated to the centre of the ice. Yuri shakily took a breath in.

"I can do this, I'm doing this because I'm stronger than this. I just need hope."

To say the least, Yuri was sure he could have skated better when he was ten than what he had done in his short program. He placed in fourth. Otabek was in first. While Yuri had spent most of the summer looking at Otabek's routine, it felt so different out on the open ice. Phichit got the crowd exited, skating to Dancing Queen. Yuri laughed knowing of Phichit's recent obsession with Mamma Mia and ABBA.

Yuri saw Otabek again. He didn't want to ignore him. He didn't want years of friendship and love to end so bitterly and cold. Yuri walked over to Otabek and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Otabek." Otabek turned around to Yuri and his brows furrowed.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk. I was-" Yuri was cut off by Otabek.

"I don't want to talk ,Yuri. Goodbye." Otabek walked off, leaving Yuri standing there shell-shocked. He'd hoped that Otabek just needed some time to think. He felt too heartbroken to be brushed off so easily.

Phichit found Yuri in a dark corridor under the rink. He brought Yuri back to the hotel room and called Yuuri and Viktor to come. The couple found a spaced-out Yuri with Phichit violently shaking him.

"Phichit, stop. You'll break him." Yuuri sighed, watching the two.

"I think he's already broken, Yuuri." Phichit let go with a huff. "He just keeps saying 'why'."

"Yuri, what is it? Is it just because you placed fourth in your short program?" Yuuri joined Phichit and Yuri on the bed.

"Otabek doesn't want to talk to me."

"And sometimes that happens in a break up. I'm sorry, Yuri."

Yuri gritted his teeth. "Get out. All of you." Phichit pointed at himself, confused, before Yuri glared at him. "Yes, you too, Hamster."

Yuri pushed them out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He flung himself onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Something is going against me this year."

The next day, Yuri skated well enough to place third, for the podium. Otabek placed first while Phichit placed second. Yuri was happy for the Thai knowing that he had put a lot of work in to improve his skills since last season.

With the press conference afterwards, the media had caught on to the tension and lack of communication between Yuri and Otabek. Before Yuri was able to say "no comment", Otabek clearly stated that they weren't together. Phichit stomped on Otabek's foot as the Thai asked was there any other questions from the press.

Two weeks later, Yuri was in China for the Cup of China. Just like back in Russia his skating was off. It was still better than it was after his free skate at the Rostelecom Cup but still not enough to beat the home favourite, Guang Hong. Yuri missed second place by two points to Seung Gil while Guang Hong got gold.

Yuuri comforted the blond that night back at the hotel. Unless some of the skaters somehow messed up, there would be no way for Yuri to make it to the Grand Prix Finals. He had achieved twenty-two points which wouldn't be safe with still three competitions to go, with other top skaters.

"I'm not going to do it. It's not going to be enough." Yuri said.

"You will, Yuri. I know you got the same amount as Guang Hong but you placed higher than he did, when you were at the Rostelecom Cup than he did at Skate Canada. So, according to the rules, you are ahead of him." Yuuri explained.

"Don't go easy so I can get in, Katsudon."

"No I won't. I still remember your words months ago about you not going easy on me so I'll be the same. Anyway, I wouldn't want to disappoint my country. This will be my last time skating for the NHK Trophy. Are you sure you want to stay at my parents?"

"Yeah. Katsudon and Yuko, what's not to like? Maybe the hot springs will help."

"You just don't want to run into Otabek." Yuuri looked at Yuri. Yuri wanted to lie but Yuuri would see though it easily.

"So what? You'll have Viktor cheering you on anyway. At least I can skip you two being gross in the kiss and cry."

"Fine, if that's what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've some drama planned for the next chapter. We are almost to the end..... so bear with me just a little bit longer. I've a poll up on my Fanfic.net account with the same username, for what fic to do next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everyone, this chapter is long. Lots about to happen. I have to give some warnings in this chapter. Mentions of assault, revenge porn ((or blackmail porn) underage), drug (I guess).

Yuri travelled with Yuuri to Japan. They met up with Viktor in Hasetsu. For Yuri, it felt like his senior debut again. The only difference was, that the triplets had grown. While the Katsuki family had an emotional welcome and celebration, Yuri skipped out on it. He went for a run by the sea. Yuri always felt the sea was different than in Saint Petersburg.

Feeling tired and the clouds starting to get darker in the sky, Yuri headed back to the inn. He snuck by the rowdy dining room. It sounded like Viktor already had a few drinks while Yuri was out. He rolled his eyes at the commotion. Yuri noticed something slide under his room's door.

Yuri picked the piece of paper up and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed to read it.

_'_ _Yura, I miss you. I was a jerk and wrong. If you still want to talk, meet me at the castle tomorrow. Otabek.'_

Yuri wasn't sure what to make of the sudden contact with Otabek. It had been well over a month since the Rosterlecom Cup. Not a word out of the Kazakh since then.

"Shit. What do I do?" Yuri flung the note to some unknown corner of the room so he couldn't look at it anymore.

"He was an asshole. Why should I meet him?" Yuri stood up and started to walk around the room thinking aloud. "I'd be the asshole if I didn't go. Ugh, I hate this." Yuri kicks his suitcase into the wall. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yurio, you okay in there?" Mari asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Didn't see my bag when I was walking." Yuri shouted through the door.

"If you say so."

Yuri didn't hear anything after that, so he guessed that Mari had gone away. He thought of going to Yuri or Yuko but it was too late in the night to bother them. Yuri yawned again. He really should get to sleep.

The next morning, Yuri went to the Ice Castle to talk to Yuko. He wasn't sure if Yuri would be hungover or even awake yet. Yuko was suspicious of what Yuri told her.

"What would Otabek be doing here? From here to Osaka takes over four hours on the train. I'm sure the triplets would have found him if there was any suspicion of him around."

"If he isn't there then I'll just burn the rest of his shit when I get home back home. End of." Yuri crossed his arms.

"It's just weird that he got into the inn and knew your room. It's creepy."

"I've done worse on him. I broke into his apartment when he first moved to St Petersburg and might have fallen asleep with most of his snacks all over the bed, wearing his clothes. There is a strict no eating in the bedroom rule."

"I'm almost not surprised at that. Just be careful Yuri. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll talk to you later if I don't get kidnapped."

What the two didn't know was that they were being watched the whole time. And, were now, tailing Yuri. The Russian didn't notice. He made his way up to the castle and sat waiting on a bench. The longer Yuri waited, the more he checked his phone. He was starting to get irritated. Then someone sat next Yuri, who was absolutely not Otabek.

"Hello, Yuri."

Yuri's skin pricked and he tensed up in his seat. He was now terrified even if it didn't show.

"I thought you were dead."

"Well, look who's in Japan. I thought you didn't get close to people but you're fucking surrounded all the time. It was hard for me to get that little note in there. I hope you appreciate my efforts."

"I hate you."

"It seems that Kazakh, you whored yourself out for, does too. Could you not satisfy him or were you just too broke for him to deal with anymore? Huh?"

"I didn't whore myself out!" Yuri switched to Russian to make sure no one understood.

"Oh but you did, sweet cake. You might have tried to delate any proof of it but I got every last picture, text and video."

"What do you want?" Yuri felt someone was watching them so he switched back to English. Maybe they might save him.

"Well, I could ruin your career, by putting these everywhere. Russia shouldn't be represented by such a slut. But, I guess, you did get it off your mother."

"Don't bring Mother into this. You can't control me anymore."

"Listen here. I've contacts. I can get this straight to the head of the Figure Skating Federation of Russia or even International Skating Union."

"Blackmail won't work if I don't even qualify, you bastard."

"Yuri. Sweet little Yuri. Have you told anyone our little secret? I will be cross if you have." Yuri wanted to run but if he got into the inn then nowhere was safe to go. The man placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Did you?"

"No."

"You lie."

"Yurio!" Suddenly the triplet appeared in front them. Yuri could tell they were plotting something. "We got lost. Can you bring us back to Mama? "Axel asked.

"Sure, I'll bring you back." Yuri got off the bench. Yuri wanted to distance himself as fast as possible.

"Russian's rudest son. Say goodbye correctly to your elders."

"Russian's most wanted abusers. Fuck off already." Yuri hoped that the triplet's English wasn't that good yet.

Yuri led the triplets away from the castle and kept changing paths every few street but still kept going towards the Ice Castle.

"Yurio, you're shaking? Are you okay? "Loop looked up with a concerned look on her face. "That man wasn't nice to you."

"No he wasn't. Absolutely, don't go near him and don't go talking about this to anyone. Clear?"

"Yes sir." The three shouted.

"What the hell were you even doing there? I thought you were going to film Katsudon all day?"

"Well, we heard you talking to Mama this morning and had to follow. You were starting to look scared so we hopped in."

"Thank you." Yuri pulled the three into a bear hug. "You might have just saved me back there. Don't go telling."

"No need to tell us twice, Yurio." They grinned up at him.

The walk to the Ice Castle didn't take long. Yuri returned the triplets to Yuko and warned her to keep a better eye on the little spies. The one person Yuri wanted to talk to was currently running through his step sequence on the ice. Yuri waited until Viktor called break before he talked to Yuuri.

"Ouh, Katsudon, can we talk alone?" Yuri eyed Viktor.

"Sure, Yuri. Just give me a minute to get my skates off then we can find somewhere more private."

Yuri waited for Yuuri near the locker rooms. Yuuri looked at the Russian with an unsure feeling in his guts.

"What's wrong Yuri? You never come to talk to me."

"My bastard of a father tracked me down."

"That's not good."

"The triplets followed me. I got a note yesterday from, who I thought was, Otabek. The creep was in the inn and knew my room. He's going to try and ruin me with blackmail. I don't know what to do."

"First off we need to improve the inn's security, if he got into the private quarters. Second we can report this to the police, I can translate for you."

"You don't understand. He's meant to be dead! He's contacts. If he can get out of trouble with Russian police, the Japanese wouldn't be that hard. If my name and the police appeared out there, I'd lose sponsorship. I lost enough by dating Otabek."

"Oh Yuri. It'll be fine. Can I hug you?" Yuuri outstretched his arms.

"I guess that's fine. It's just you."

"What can I do to help? There has to be something I can do before I head to Osaka, tomorrow."

"He's trying to ruin my image with." Yuri stopped before he continue on.

"With what?"

"Porn." Yuri wanted to hide. He brought this on himself.

"He didn't! Did he?" Yuuri gut feeling was worse. "This sort manipulation isn't nice."

"No, he didn't. I was an idiot who fell to deep into something I didn't understand. All the shit I did. was my own free will. It was too late when I tried to get rid of all traces. He copied everything. Yuuri, please. I messed up."

Yuuri helded the younger closer. "Shh, don't start crying. It will be fine. Maybe Phichit can help. He took coding when we were in Detroit. Which led to hacking in his spare time and drugs. If you think you messed up, our college years could have landed us years in prison or being deported."

"You can let go now. You're crushing me." Yuri felt like he was going to be suffocated in Yuuri's chest.

"Sorry." Yuuri let go. "We can video chat tonight. Maybe find some dirt."

"Please stop Katsudon. I don't want to know what side of you I've just heard. I can message him myself. Can you do one thing for me?"

"I'm not committing homicide for you." Yuuri laughed.

"What's the fun in not doing it yourself? No, I want you to tell Otabek that the bastard is alive. I don't care what you do after that. Good luck, if I don't get a chance to tell you later."

"Why just that? Ah, I hear Viktor shouting. I need to get back onto the ice. Go message Phichit now. He shouldn't be too busy now, most of his practice is in the morning."

"See yeah, Katsudon."

Yuri sent a tiger sticker to Phichit. Phichit sent a hamster sticker not to long after.

Y.P: _Hamster, I need to do something for me._

P.C: _I'm in Thailand_ , _I can't help you bury a body._

Y.P: _Why does everyone assume I murdered someone today? No, I need to dig some dirt up for me. As much as possible._

P.C: _Oh sounds juicy. I might be a bit reluctant if it's a fellow skater. I'm doing pretty well this year. Might even beat you._

Y.P: _Keep dreaming hamster boy. No, it's over that stuff I told you before the Rosterlecom Cup. Also keep an eye out on any main skating blogs. I'm going to be blackmailed. You'll know when you see it._

P.C: _Wow, how bad could it be?_

Y.P _Apparently not as bad as what you did in Detroit but enough to ruin my image._

P.C: _I'm going to kill Yuuri next time I see him. Don't go gabbing about what happened. I swear that I still have a hit out on me in certain neighbourhoods._

Y.P: _LOL, try get by Viktor first._

P.C: _Ha ha. True._ _I'll get snooping as soon as I get home. This stuff calls for the desktop._

Yuri stayed with Yuko until Yuuri double checked the inn security before Yuri felt it was safe to come back. Yuuri headed to Osaka with Viktor. Yuri still choose to stay with the Katsuki's to watch the competition. Yuri joined the triplets in the main dining room to watch the live stream.

It was easy for Yuuri to find Otabek. After the official warm ups, Yuuri approached Otabek.

"Otabek, we need to talk. I won't hold you up for long."

"If it's about Yuri. I know I messed up. I just needed time to see I was shit to him."

"It is about Yuri. He said that his father isn't dead. I don't know what signifies that is with you but the creep tricked Yuri into meeting him using your name. Yuri obviously went, hoping it was you."

"Fuck." Otabek took his phone out, ready to call Yuri.

"The man is trying to blackmail Yuri. Do you know what with?"

"The only thing I could think of would be telling everyone he was assaulted. Yuri wouldn't take that well. It would kill him."

"Otabek, I think this is worse than that. He said it was to do with porn. He was very underage, Otabek. It would get him in trouble."

"I need to talk to him." Otabek started to type Yuri's number into his phone. Yuuri grabbed it out of his hand.

"He won't want to talk. If anything, try talk to him face to face if he has a breakdown. I know he misses you. He might look like he hates you but I see that he just still feels hurt about what happened."

Otabek nodded and was about to walk away but Yuuri stopped him.

"If you dare hurt him anymore than you already have then I will kill you. I forgive you this time because Yuri would hurt too much if I did anything to you."

"Yes, Sir. I won't hurt him again but I don't see how he'd want me back. I was," Otabek was interrupted with his coach shouting at him to start to get ready for his short program.

When it came time for the short program, Yuri had to watch Otabek. Nothing would do the blond but to watch it the whole way through.

"You didn't have to watch it," said Mari.

"It was beautiful. It feels so much different each time I see it." Yuri didn't realise he was talking aloud until he noticed Mari staring at him with a raise eyebrow.

"You sound like Viktor, talking about my brother." She said.

"Shut up." Yuri rolled his eyes at Mari.

Yuri didn't talk to any of them for the rest of the night. Yuuri called later in the night and told him about Otabek's reaction. Yuri was a little surprise that Otabek was so concerned but that didn't change the blond's annoyance at Otabek, for ignoring him.

Yuuri got the gold medal the next day. Otabek took silver, meaning he placed up at the top with twenty-eight points. Yuuri still had to compete in the Internationaux de France in a weeks' time.

One thing Yuri wasn't expecting to see, was Otabek standing in the lobby of the inn, just a day after the competition. Even Yuuri wasn't home as he was still in Osaka with Phichit, sightseeing. Viktor had come back only an hour previous.

Yuri hid behind a door. Viktor came down the hallway and noticed Yuri trying to hide.

"Yurio, why are you hiding there?"

"Shh, old man. Otabek is out there. I don't want him knowing I'm here." Yuri whispered.

"Do you want me to run him?" Viktor winked at Yuri.

"Just get rid of him." Yuri pushed Viktor into the lobby.

Otabek looked at Viktor before he spoke up. "Hello, Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki. Have you seen Yuri? I really need to talk to him."

"No you don't. He doesn't want to see you so you should leave now before I need to use force." Viktor was having no of it with Otabek.

"Please, I just need to talk to him for a minute."

"No, mister. You hurt Yuri's feeling and I'm not going to let him be hurt again."

"Fine. If you won't let me then tell him I will personally kill that man if he dare look at Yura again." Otabek looked over at the door Yuri was hiding behind. Yuri briefly glanced at Otabek as the Kazakh walked out the front door of the inn.

"Yurio, you okay back there?" Viktor asked, pecking his head around the corner.

"Fuck off, Baldy." Yuri stormed away from the older Russian, to his room.

It wasn't till Yuuri arrived back, later that evening, did Yuri and Viktor find out how they had made a mistake. Yuuri couldn't believe that Viktor had basically thrown Otabek out and Yuuri was even madder at Yuri for not going after Otabek since he had doubts.

"He won't come back now, Katsudon."

"Of course not. Not since Viktor decided to be strict for once. You'd better hope that you qualify for the Grand Prix final."

"Even if I don't, I'll still go and try talk to him again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Grand Prix Final next chapter and it's the last one. Could Yuri and Otabek make up? I might plan a prequel to this of Phichit and Yuuri's time in Detroit but I've two other fics too, so I've put a poll up on my Fanfiction.net account on which one. I'm under the same name.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri had just qualified for the Grand Prix Final. Just behind him was Guang Hong, and luckily JJ flopped in France. Yuuri had the silver and Minami the gold. Yet, Otabek had done better than anyone else. Regardless, Yuri still qualified for the final. However he wasn't looking forward to any of it, as knew he was about to make a fool out of himself by being blackmailed in front of Otabek.

Or maybe not.

Yuri was sharing a hotel room with Phichit. In the background, the news was playing low on the TV and due to Phichit's singing in the shower Yuri wanted to change it but found himself too lazy to do so. Suddenly something captured his attention on the news and he sat up quickly, turning up the volume.

Yuri couldn't understand the language but the pictures were enough as they showed someone being pulled out of a river. As the video changed to the person's belongings something captured Yuri's eye, a familiar ring. He shouted for Phichit.

"Hamster cheeks, get your ass in here. I need you to translate something!"

"But I'm conditioning, can't it wait!"

"No, no it can't!"

Phichit burst into the room gripping a towel around his waist. Yuri pointed to the TV and Phichit was grinning before he adjusted his towel.

"Oh that." Phichit said. "He travelled far."

"What the hell, Phichit! That ring looks like my father's. Did… did you murder him?"

"Well, technically, the report is saying it is a suicide. Even if anyone ever finds out, they can only charge someone with manslaughter as I 'accidently' bumped into him and he 'fell' off the bridge. Don't worry I checked that there wasn't any video feeds of the bridge before I lured him there. He used Otabek's name so I used yours. See, I even got his phone."

Phichit walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a mobile phone. As Yuri went to grab it out of Phichit's hand, he just held it higher infuriating the young Russian.

"Don't worry, I've fried the circuits, it won't even turn on anymore. Before that, I copyed all his passwords, pins, suspicious contacts. Anything he saved to the cloud is all wiped out. I'm still working on deleting all his accounts. Oh and get this, I have this cute little Russian blonde ready to drain his bank account dry."

"I'm not little, Hamster Boy."

"No, but last time I checked you weren't five foot nothing and a D cup begging for a sugar daddy. You left out the cute bit."

"Shut up. I'm serious the more I hear the worse it gets, I'm starting to get seriously worried round you."

"Aw, come on, don't be like that. A person's has to do what a person's has to do to make money in in order to make a little money in this world."

"Stop. I'd rather be in a room with drunk Yuuri than this."

"By the way, I did have help from someone." Phichit winked at Yuri.

Yuri felt a weight off his shoulders. He would have slept better if he didn't have to think about Otabek. Being nervous about his short program was nothing compared to Otabek then not seeing him for months.

This all got to Yuri the next day. He messed up his entry into a quad lutz and ran smack into the barrier. He had to push through to try and make up some points. In the end, he was in third. After that, he didn't even have the courage to talk to Otabek anymore.

Yuri then hid in his room for the rest of the evening. Not even Viktor or Yuuri could drag him out. Finally tired of his stomach grumbling, he ordered room service.

Hearing a knock on the door thinking it was room service he opened the door and came face to face with none other than Otabek Altin holding a bunch of flowers.

"The lovebirds told be to bring something, but I know you aren't a flower person." Otabek tried, but Yuri was just left speechless. Yuri took the flowers out of Otabek's hand and put them to the side so they were face to face again.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time after some silence. Yuri blushed.

"We both made mistakes that shouldn't have happened if we talked about things in the first place." Otabek started. "Do you hate me? Can I come in?"

"I'm annoyed with you but I could never hate you, Beka."

"I miss you saying that." Otabek smiled as he walked into the room.

They sat in awkward silence across from each other sitting on the beds opposite from another.

"I should start." Otabek said. "I caused the most pain."

"Okay."

"I know you find it hard to talk about everything. I was hoping therapy might could ease some of that for you. I hated seeing you so hurt. That isn't the Yuri I fell in love with. You don't have to live in constant fear of him getting you anymore."

"Wait, You and Phichit?"

Otabek looked a little uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeh, I guess. Phichit told you what we did.

"You became a hit man, for me?" Yuri's eyes widened.

"Well he needed to know he couldn't mess with you anymore. Phichit came up with all the blackmail stuff though. He had physical copies on him." Otabek stopped and started to blush. "I know it's wrong but, you looked good."

"Creep." Yuri said as he stood and hit Otabek on the back of the head. "Everyone said that back then. I got off on their praises of me, even the lewd ones. Shit, it's pretty fucked up."

"Maybe we should get away from all of this. It's uncomfortable to talk about it."

"Uh, your pants, Beka?" Yuri looked down to Otabek's crotch where Otabek had covered the area with some of the blankets on the bed.

"Yura, we need to talk about the sex too. I was just frustrated back then and I only shouted because I was sick of the teasing."

"We could work on that if we get back together." Yuri said quietly.

"I missed you. Should we try again?"

Before Yuri answered him there was a knock at the door. Knowing it was the room service he answered it and took the tray from the server.

"I was trying to avoid you but it's a bit too late for that now." Yuri said motioning to the tray balancing on his hand.

Otabek got a shy look in his eyes, "Does our pillow talk bet still stand?"

"You're on," Yuri replied, "I can easily get a higher score than you tomorrow."

"But I've got a higher one today. You'll have a hard time trying to bet me."

"You'll both lose. I'm going to win." They both turned surprised to hear Phichit standing at the door with his hands on his hips. "And, don't get frisky on my bed."

Yuri was so close to Otabek but he just missed the company of him, so, he decided to mess with Phichit.

"Maybe I can become a hot panting mess all over your sheets, Hamster Boy." Yuri laid back, grinning at the Thai.

The next day Otabek skated, smiling as he finished his program. As Yuri prepared to take the ice next, the two quickly embraced. Yuri's head raced with thoughts of Otabek and the bet as he skated to the centre of the ice. His breath was shaky as he looked up at the lights above. A small smile graced Yuri's face as the music started to play.

Everything blurred into music notes and movement. Yuri only thought of his program. He almost didn't realise that he had finished if it wasn't for the roar of the crowds cheering. Yuri collect small teddies and other tokens as he skated towards the exit and the kiss and cry.

Yakov sat stiff beside Yuri who stared at the screen above him. He gripped onto one of the teddies he picked. The score appeared on the screen. 170.43.

"Shit." Yuri did not score higher than Otabek. Phichit however, aced his program, placing between his two friends. Otabek went to hug Yuri during Yuuri's skate.

"How about next season?" Otabek said. They both looked up at the screen.

"Let's see what happens before then." As they both looked up to the screen just in time to see Yuuri flub his step sequence, leading into a missed jump.

"Well I might make the podium yet." Yuri said, hope laced his voice.

"Yura, that's horrible."

"Oh please, when am I a nice person?" Yuri replied with total seriousness.

"You are always a nice person to me." Otabek said as he gently kissed the top of Yuri's head

"And you are an exception to the rules, along with Grandpa."

Yuri ended up making the podium after all, just making third Otabek in first, Phichit in second and was live streaming the whole thing on his Instagram account. Yuri couldn't hide his excitement for his boyfriend finally achieving one of his biggest dreams.

"Otabek you did it." Yuri cheered.

"WE did, Yuri. And, I won the bet."

"What bet?" Phichit asked as he moved in closer his phone still live streaming.

"Months ago, whoever won gold, gets what they want from the other person." Yuri begrudgingly said.

"And I won!" Otabek yelled as he leaned closer to Yuri. The crowds then started to scream as No one but the skaters knew that Yuri and Otabek were back together. Otabek pulled Yuri in closer and kissed him passionately. Phichit started to giggle behind them.

As the two pulled apart Yuri tried to keep a straight face and not get lost in Otabek's eyes.

"That it Beka? You are going to want to up your game!" Yuri exclaimed as he jumped up into Otabek's arms and kissed him back with even more passion than before. The crowds went wild. Otabek fell flat on his back behind the podium discreetly hidden for a few moment from the cameras of the world. Phichit gasped and turned his camera around.

"Okay people, it's official. OtaYuri is back." Phichit exclaimed then quickly glanced over at the mass of limbs on the ice below. "Can you stop? There are kids watching this."

The two finally pulled away only for Yuri to look at Phichit and stick out his tongue. "Fine, fine, we'll think of the children. Besides, the media is going to have a field day, courtesy of us."

"I think Viktor and Yuuri are going to have a field day on my ass if we don't be careful." Otabek grimly looked towards were the rest of the skaters stood on the side-line.

A smile plastered Yuri's face as he replied. "I don't care what they say." Otabek could only smile at Yuri's declaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might have taken longer than expected and I have been extremely busy with school. I've a bonus chapter planned for Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a week after they had gotten back to St. Petersburg and it was almost Christmas time. Viktor’s birthday had passed with only some slight property damage from a wild night of partying. Otabek helped Yuri put the decorations around the apartment. Most were old ones that Yuri’s grandfather had let them use; some were hand-made, some had bits and pieces missing, but Yuri refused to get rid of them.

The cats liked the lights on the tree. Anya personally loved the red berry ones that would flash. She had got too excited and jumped on the tree, knocking it over. Yuri, grumpily pulled it back into place and secured the bottom more tightly so it wouldn’t fall again. However by the end of Christmas day both cats had gotten all the decorations off the tree.

All Yuri wanted to do now was cuddle next to Otabek on the sofa and relax. Otabek came home not too long after Yuri had a chance to relax.

“You asleep, Yura?”

Yuri yawned and sat up. “Of course not. I was waiting for you to get back.”

“Did you want to snuggle that bad?”

“If I tried to hug the cats, I’d be in pieces by now.”

“All right, let me change and I’ll grab the laptop. Maybe we can find one of those cheesy western Christmas movies.” Otabek put what he had bought down in the kitchen and headed for the bedroom to change. Yuri wriggled deeper under the blanket he had pulled over him.

Otabek came back a few minute later in his pyjamas. He sat next to Yuri. “Are you going to share the blanket?”

“No. Mine.” Yuri mumbled from under the blanket. Otabek could only see the top of Yuri’s head.

“I’ll just have to resort to desperate measures.” Yuri tried to move away from Otabek but the Kazakh had grabbed him and started to tickle him. Yuri pushed Otabek away but it didn’t help. Yuri grabbed one of the sofa pillows and whacked Otabek in the head. Otabek stopped tickling Yuri.

“Not going to use your claws, Yura?”

“I think your back appreciates that I cut them.” Yuri replied. The blond leaned back in to the sofa. Otabek went to pick up the pillow that Yuri had thrown when he noticed something else that was thrown in the commotion.

“Yura, I thought you got rid of this.” Otabek was holding up the notebook. The corners were curled in from being shoved at the back of the sofa.

“I thought one of the love birds had gotten rid of it. Well, there is more than one way to get rid of it.”

“How?”

“Fire.” Yuri grabbed the copy and pulled out a lighter.

“No. No. No! Yuri, not in here.” Otabek took the lighter out of Yuri’s hand. “Why do you even have one? You don’t smoke.”

“Just for stuff.”

“And this is why I worry about you.”

“Okay. Fine. I won’t set fire to the damn thing but here. But it has to go. Fire is the best way. The only place I can think of that we could burn it is on Grandpa’s dacha but we’d have to go to Moscow. I haven’t been there in years. I don’t know if Grandpa goes there much. It would probably need to be fixed.”

“We could go over there in the New Year if the snow isn’t too deep.” Otabek suggested.

“Sure, go tell that to the clouds. The snow is always deep.”

“I was only saying. I know the snow can be deep. We get enough of it in Almaty in the winter.”

“Fine. We can try and get to Moscow. But after that we must visit Grandma. She will kill me if I don’t call in.”

“Ah yes, the illusive ‘ _бабушка’_ in the wood you used to think was a witch.”

“I was five and thought that the pickled onions were eye balls. You would have thought so too.” Yuri rolled his eyes.

The day after New Year, Yuri and Otabek took the train to Moscow. The taxi ride to the dacha felt like a million years to Yuri. The notebook sat heavy in his bag. They paid the driver and started walking. The snow wasn’t too deep on the roads but once they walked off the main track, the snow was three feet deep in the shallow parts.

Otabek accidently fell into a pot hole. Yuri laughed loudly as he pulled Otabek out of the snow.

“You knew that was there, didn’t you?”

“As if. Can’t I laugh at my boyfriend getting eaten by the snow? Come on. We’re almost there. It’s only one house away.”

“The green one?”

“It’s teal, not green.” Yuri stuck his tongue out at Otabek.

“Okay, it’s teal.”

Yuri ran ahead and pushed the gate in. The dacha wasn’t in the best condition. The paint was peeling off the wood and there were plants growing out of the gutters. Yuri disappeared behind a bush. The Kazakh was about to call for Yuri but he heard Yuri shouting behind the dacha. Otabek followed the sound of Yuri’s voice around to the back.

Yuri was standing in a metal bin. He was looking down at the copy book. Otabek walked over to Yuri.

“Are you going to do it?”

“It’s caused so much pain and misery to me. I only lived for skating then but now,” Yuri looked at Otabek. “Now I live for you, Beka.” Yuri flung the copy down into the bin and took out a lighter. He set the copy alight and watched it burn.

“Yuri, I want to ask you something.”

“Huh.” Yuri turned around and saw Otabek on one knee, holding out a ring. Yuri’s eyes widened.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Yuri didn’t think twice at the answer. He loved Otabek. He didn’t want to lose him again. Otabek was shocked that Yuri didn’t hesitate. Yuri jumped onto Otabek, kissing him. Otabek toppled backwards with the sudden weight.

“I love you.” Otabek repeated between the kisses he placed on Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank a few people with helping me with this fanfic. My awesome beta reader Leradomi who is kind enough helping me fix a few parts up and two great friends for dealing with “should I add this bit?” I have a chapter wrote for a new Yuri on Ice fanfic that I may get to post in the new year. Slán


End file.
